ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Zombozo
Zombozo is one of Ben's first enemies. A cruel and creepy clown mastermind with some similarities to the Joker from Batman, Zombozo was mostly hard to defeat by Ben because he was afraid of clowns and him. Ben managed to conquer this fear and defeat Zombozo. Despite being a minor villain in the original show, Zombozo played a key role by introducing the Circus Freak Trio, who later became recurring villains. His episode was also the first one to hint the existence of Ghostfreak's true form, possibly anticipating the Zs'Skayr storyline. Appearance In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with black sleeves with purple stripes, and a button down shirt with evil smiley faces as buttons. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Ultimate Alien appearance but with a new suit which has blue sleeves with black stripes. Personality Zombozo is portrayed as a grim and cruel clown with a dark sense of humor. In his original appearance, this was shown by him enjoying making dark jokes about his enemies and his feeding, even when acting (i.e.: "Laughter truly is the best medicine...for me!"), and cruelly taking pleasure to use Ben's fear of clowns against him. In Ultimate Alien, he displayed much more sadistic and psychopathic behavior, using lethal weapons, trying to make Ben and his family suffer by killing Sandra, slowly and scarily. It was even suggested at the beginning of his comeback he had buried someone. So far, he's the only known person that Charmcaster fears besides her uncle Hex. Zombozo never or rarely attacks alone, always gathering together a crew to do his dirty work for him. Originally, this was his Circus Freak Trio and later Zombozo leads a coallition between Vulkanus, Charmcaster and Sevenseven (and eight others who were all warded off by Max before he was injured fending off Sevenseven). Powers and Abilities In his original appearance, Zombozo was using a machine called the "Psyclown" to give him the ability to drain happiness from people when they're laughing. This left them depleted, weakened and sad. In the most extreme case, it even seemed to age people, as it did with Gwen. The machine was connected to him by a line, giving him the ability to fly. Zombozo is able to teleport in an explosion of smoke and confetti. Zombozo could terrorize Ben with frightening images, he was merely creating illusions. Since he didn't do this in Ultimate Alien, it's possible there were possible with the Psyclown. In Ultimate Alien, Zombozo relies on various clown-based gadgets as weapon, including caltrops, an acid seltzer bottle, steel streamers, an extending arm, an electric joy buzzer, dynamite, and an over-sized mallet. In Cosmic Destruction, it also shows Zombozo being able to fly by holding on to a flying toy airplane. In Enter the Ultimatrix, he has a Psyclown that has a clown head design on top of it, a roller coaster coming down it, and cannons on the sides that shoot biting teeth that first sadden them, then turn them into clowns. These are only fired near the end, when everyone is laughing. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Date Fights (first re-appearance) *Freak City Gallery Zombozofull.png Zombozo SD.png 300px-Zombozo Profile.png Ben and Zombozo omniverse 2 PNG.png Ben and Zombozo omniverse.png Zombozo and cylcown.jpg